The invention relates to a router template and more specifically one to be used when routing the recesses in door jambs and doors for specific sizes of door hinges.
Presently, the majority of doors are mounted in door jambs by a carpenter measuring and marking locations on the door jamb where the hinge recesses should be cutout. Also he must make the specific measurements on the door itself and mark where the hinge recesses should be cutout. The process of measuring all the required dimensions is time consuming and costly for a building contractor.
One attempt to speed up the process of hanging a door has been to make a template for each of the respective sizes of doors generally used in houses and buildings. These are generally identified as a 6'8" door, a 7' door, and an 8' door. A fixed height router template assembly is relatively expensive and a carpenter to be properly prepared would need a router template for each of the respective sizes of doors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel router template assembly that is adjustable so that it can be used with 6'8" doors, 7' doors, and 8' doors.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel router template assembly that is adjustable for mounting new doors where the existing hinges have been placed at heights that are not generally used by carpenters.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel router template assembly that is lightweight and yet rigid due to the material from which the router template assembly is made.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel router template assembly that is economical to manufacture and assembly.